Dream hazed kisses
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gakupo x reader. When he loved you, he was convinced the only way you'd love him back was in a dream. Rated T for kissing. One shot.


Pairing: gakupo x reader

disclaimer: i don't own any of the vocaloids

You slowly twirled the soft cream based dessert and liked the colourful top off. Clutching it in both hands under the blazing sun, it provided your only cold in this blazing heat. Sweat dripped off your body and you discarded as much clothing as was morally possible. But it was the perfect excuse for your pink flushed cheeks.

"There you go, Kaito."

"Thanks~!"

You glanced sideways to see Kaito accepting a light blue ice cream of whatever flavour... Perhaps blueberry?

He strode over to you then smiled softly, the next moment giving the ice cream a big lick.

"The sun is going to kill me. Why are you still outside?"

You gave a small shrug, trying to hide the truth that he was the reason. He gave an amused smile at your response and took your hand in his. He then began walking down the street.

You followed each of his steps as he led you into a building. It contained was a large auditorium and stage. And it was cooled down until it was almost an icy cold.

A smile spread across your lips and Kaito draped his jacket around your arms.

"You'll want that soon enough. Miku seems to live off the cold somedays."

With a small nod you took his hand back and ran to the stage. You looked out onto the auditorium and saw most of your friends. Luka and Miku were talking, Rin and Len were practicing chords. You were looking for someone who could sing with you. Suddenly, your eyes caught hold of a purple haired male taking a nap on his chair.

"Gakupo! Sing with me!"

You got no reaction from him so you bounded off the stage and past some rows of seats, almost hitting Gumi as you did so. You gave her the rest of your ice cream as an apology. You then landed on the seat next to him.

"Gakupo...? Please wake up,"

You whispered into his ear, taking in the smell of spring blossoms laced through his now messy hair. He nudged himself away from the voice and you took the long hair in your hands. You began braiding it, running your fingers through his hair.

Up on stage Kaito and Miku were singing and sounded beautiful. But somehow you think Miku knew of your special (though one-sided) bond to Gakupo. They sung a love song...

Trying your best to ignore it and stares from people around you, you pinned up Gakupo's hair slightly. Deciding against your work, you pulled it all apart, your fingers messing up his hair slightly.

"Braid it again,"

The voice was dripping with tiredness and his breathing was still at a slow rate. You did what he said, stroking his hair much more then necessary. After the first few strokes you found him nudging into your hands. You smiled down at the rock musician and slowly stroked his scalp. He gave a incoherent mumble as he slowly turned around.

He opened his sleepy eyes just slightly and then they widened. As you glanced down you guessed why. Outside, your clothes showing that much skin was usual. Inside this cold room, it didn't fit in.

His gaze flickered to your low cut shirt and then to you.

"I'm still dreaming."

"No you're not."

"Uhuh. My girl would never wear that."

"Your girl?"

The sleepy male shrugged before sitting up better. He then spoke in a still-tired voice.

"Kiss me then. If this is a dream you'd do it."

It sounded so inviting, but you weren't a dream...

After much thought you leaned forward and stole a kiss on his forehead. His hands came upwards and he cupped your face in them. He then stood up to reach your lips. His lips pressed against yours and you softly kissed back. His hands brushed against your sun kissed, bare sides as he tilted his head slightly.

Time seemed to have escaped and you'd have to tell Miku a thanks later for the background music. When Gakupo pulled away he looked you over head to toe.

"Is this a dream? Because I never want to wake up."

The purple haired male sat down and seemed to think hard about this. He was so cute as his eyes closed slightly from inner conflict.

"Gakupo, you're not dr-"

"Shush, Rin!"

You quickly pushed the blonde away then looked back at Gakupo. He stared up at you then grabbed your hand.

"I've dreamed about this so many times, one more won't hurt me. But if this is real, then I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you."

Without waiting for a word of response he pulled you onto his lap. You placed your hands on his shoulders and felt his lips travel hungrily against your neck. When he sucked on the lobe of your ear you gripped his hair tightly.

"I love you, Gakupo."

He smiled briefly into your skin as he hungrily nipped at your skin. You gave a small moan and traced a nail down his neck. When he sucked you dug your nails into his flesh. He then stopped completely.

"Can't feel pain in a dream, huh?"

"G- Gak-"

"Don't say it. I never lied to you yet."

His eyes cleared of everything but love as he gazed adoringly at you. You heard Luka sigh dreamily behind you and Gakupo gave a nervous cough.

"Want to get away from them for a few minutes?"

"Sure-"

"Not on your life."

Suddenly you felt someone pounce you and Kaito sat triumphly on your back. Miku hugged Gakupo and the two blue-haired glanced at each other. They exchanged knowing glances before Kaito patted your head.

"They grow up so fast."

"Yup!"

Luka popped her head from behind Gakupo then smiled.

"We should make a song about them. They could sing it."

"A love song-"

"EVERYBODY!"

Everybody fell quiet as Gakupo pushed Miku off. He then stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"What love story? I only got one kiss. I think one more should seal the deal."

With a small wink he took your hand and pulled you closer to him and away from underneath Kaito. He then pressed your lips once more to his. If you said you heard angels sing when it happened, you wouldn't be that far off from the truth.

A/N: don't kill me for interrupting that kiss!


End file.
